


Magnets Attract Iron

by Pure_Chaos_Insanity (Brillaint_And_Scared)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, FUCK, I am going insane help, Im running off 3 hours of sleep, Legit dont hate me, M/M, Out of Character, Please dear god help me, crack ship, im sorry, please, pls, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillaint_And_Scared/pseuds/Pure_Chaos_Insanity
Summary: Tony Stark from popular media franchise and shared universe centered on a series of superhero films, independently produced by Marvel Studios and based on characters that appear in American comic books published by Marvel Comics and Risotto Nero from Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki fall in love.Or more accurately, me losing my goddamn mindYup.
Relationships: Risotto Nero/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Magnets Attract Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Why

Risotto still remembered the day he met Tony, it was certainly an interesting way. He and his team were just minding their own business, plotting to find a way to reveal the Boss' identity, when they heard a woosh outside their door. He checked what the hell was going on, when he saw a man in an all metal suit, who was very disoriented, Naturally, Risotto and his team thought this was a stand attack, and things soon got messy. They all stopped fighting when they all figured out they had no idea what the fuck was going on. The man didn't even know what a stand was, much less see one, and he kept talking about Frost giants and the "Tesseract", whatever the fuck that was.

Turns out, this man (named Tony Stark) was from 2014, and he had just been fighting a bunch of aliens and stuff, you know, as one does. His stories were interesting, but they had one issue with him, what the fuck were they gonna do with Tony? They told Tony what they were doing, they were just gonna kill him if he did anything that would put them to a disadvantage, and he seemed fine with that. Though soon, they came to an agreement, as long as Tony helped them, they wouldn't kill him.

An interesting thing to note was that Tony seemed to spend most of his time with Risotto, this was fair was what he thought. Everyone else in La Squadra was incredibly rowdy and loud. it was just natural of course. But then it became weirder, like Tony was attracted to Risotto like a magnet is to iron or something. He trusted Risotto more, talked to him more, jesus fuck was he unsubtle. Risotto ignored this, and ignored this, but then, fucking then, he made a big fucking oopsie.

RIsotto fucking fell in love with him

He had no idea why or even _how_ , but he fucking fell in love with him. It was like a magnet was pulling them to each other, and if that was the case, it was actually quite ironic. There were many questions left unanswered, did Tony feel the same way? What if he did? What would they do if he did? He didn't know the answer to these, but he sure as hell was going to find out. So, when they were alone, he confessed. A part of him knew Tony would say no, whatever, it was for the better anyways, but for some reason, a part of him also knew he would say yes. He hoped that the former was true, life couldn't be so cruel right?

And of course, fate being the cruel mistress she was, Tony confessed that he too fell in love when Risotto confessed. This... complicated things, a tremendous amount. If he didn't feel the same way, Risotto would just have been sad for a few days, then gotten over with it. He would have captured Trsih, find the Boss' identity, and move on with his life. But of course life decided nope, they loved each other, woo wee. Life then decided to become even _more_ of a bitch. because the day after they confessed, a portal to Tony''s world appeared _right_ out of their doorstep.

They both gawked at the portal, seriously? What the fuck? That was seriously convenient (Or inconvenient, depends on who you're asking)

Tony stared at the ground sadly, his artificial heart drumming against his chest. "I don't belong in this world, Nero... I need to go back to 2014, to save New York from aliens." Risotto sighed, tears forming at the corner of his multicolored eyes. "Tony, I--" He protested at first, but he knew Iron Man was right, it would be selfish to make him stay. Risotto had La Squadra and Venice, Tony had The Avengers and New York. Tony had to go back to 2014 someday, Risotto just wished it wasn't so soon "Can I at least... have some iron from your blood? Just-- just as a remembrance, of you."

Iron Man nodded, and Risotto put his hand on Tony's arm. It hurt like a bitch, but he didn't mind, love did hurt didn't it? When Risotto was done, he pulled back and showed Tony the palm of his hand. On it, was a small iron heart covered in blood. "I didn't want to take too much, now...." He gave Tony a look of pure love, and of sorrow, that he finally found the person he loved, but had him ripped away from his so quickly. "Save New York, Tony."

Smiling back, Iron Man sighed. "And take down the boss, Nero."

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate this


End file.
